I'm coming back for you Calypso, I swear it on the River Styx
by Fairytale-Hunter1329
Summary: Leo needs to get to Ogygia, he will get there. For Calypso. He has to. He Will. Can't really do much for a summary, two-shot.
1. Astrolabe

Leo Valdez wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand, smearing machine grease across his face. He worked quietly in his room on the Argo 2, this had to work. The astrolabe started to buzz and stutter, sending steam out in puffs. Wafting it away with a gloved hand Leo picked up the crystal he had asked for from Calypso, turning it over. Pulling off his left glove with his teeth, he put the crystal in his grubby palm and added it to the astrolabe, holding his breath. Nothing happened, except for a quiet hiss.

He cursed loudly, punching the table top hard. For a second, there was silence. It was so quite that Leo could even make out the sound of Piper crying. It made his heart sink. He thought back to what she had told him and Jason about one of them not coming back from this quest alive. _To storm or fire the world must fall. _Which followed on to say: _An oath to keep with a final breath. _He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back tears. Jason Grace. Thinking of the prophesy made him feel guilty. Like he should have died instead of Jason, his best friend.

The astrolabe started to whirl and spit oil, causing Leo to break out of his trance. He had to finish this now, for Calypso, and Jason. It would be a shame if he'd sacrificed himself for nothing. The crystal inside began to glow a deep purple, which was odd. But what did Leo know, he wasn't Odysseus. Not by a long shot. His biggest what if. That was not going to be Leo Valdez.

He guessed the astrolabe must have been warm, possibly boiling. But it didn't bother him. Taking off his other glove he lifted the goggles off of his face, aware that he probably had a ring around his eyes from the dirt. "I'm coming Calypso." Turing round he almost ran into the boy stood at his door. His black hair was falling in front of his face and his dark eyes were judging.

"Holy Hephaestus." Leo said. "You scared me." Why didn't this dude have a bell? Leo thought, and not for the first time. Nico shrugged and looked at the astrolabe, that was now completely glowing a mix of deep purple and fiery red.

"Have you finally finished that junk yet? You're making the spirits restless." He said in a dark tone, well, his usual tone. He was looking at Leo just like Piper did, in a way to say. It should have been you. Piper tried to hide it, but Nico Di Angelo clearly didn't.

"This isn't junk." Leo said a little too sharply. Nico narrowed his eyes. "And I'm not to bothered to be disturbing your spirits, I had work to do." Nico avoided that comment.

"So it's done, right?" He pushed. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I just finished it. Next stop Ogygia." He smiled wide, which made Nico cringe.

"Whatever." He left as soundlessly as he came. Nico gave him the creeps, more so since Jason died. Stepping out of his cabin and onto the deck Leo saw that it was almost light, the best time to sail. They sailed more now, it was safer that taking the air. Since they had Percy and Zeus had take a very big dislike to the ship and its inhabitants. Hera didn't mind though. She probably had a check list of Zeus' demigod children, Leo thought grimly, next to go Thalia.

Who was, coincidentally, the first up. She had decided to stay on the ship for a while, but that didn't make the air any safer since she was technically a Hunter of Artemis now. "How are we?" She didn't meet his eye, as per usual.

"I'm setting course now." He said cheerfully, he didn't even mean to sound so, but it was all the thought of finding Calypso again that made his heart race. Thalia nodded, her short black hair blowing slightly in the morning wind. Leo did a bit of morse code with Festus and the old dragon head replied. Ogygia it was.

Next up was Percy and Annabeth, obviously together, Leo noted. They seemed to be the only 2 that weren't subconsciously mad at him. Well, there was Frank and Hazel, but Nico was Hazel's brother. So there was a bit of judgement there. But Frank was okay. Though he spent a lot of time playing Mythomagic with Nico, an odd combination they were.

Percy came over to Leo, giving him a smile grin. "It'll get better, promise." Leo nodded, turning to look out into the ocean, the waves leaped in front of the Argo 2, so did some sea animals. It looked so peaceful.

"I don't know, I mean. Piper-" Leo choked, Piper had been the worst, she had actually hit Leo a few times when he had tried to comfort her. Screaming that it was all his fault, but she had instantly regretted it and apologised. But there had been charmspeak in her words, and it had made him feel like he was all to blame.

"Will be fine, she won't bee completely okay, but we're all dealing. He was your best friend Leo, he wouldn't want them to be so cross." Percy sounded so confident. Frank and Hazel were up now too, they split off, Hazel heading to Nico and Thalia, and Frank heading over to them.

"Hey guys, good night?" He tried to sound positive.

"Great." Percy winked, Leo didn't even want to think about what that meant, but he could guess. Frank looked to Leo.

Who yawned. "Finished the astrolabe." He pointed to the sphere, that was plugged in carefully into the back of Festus' neck, it was still glowing.

"So we're heading to Ogygia." Percy commented, looking worried. Calypso had cursed him down in Tartarus, for abandoning him. She hated him. But it would be okay once they arrived, Leo guessed, she wouldn't be too mad.

"It'll be okay man, I mean, she now had me." Leo grinned his usual jokey grin, but it wasn't quite right. Everyone stopped talking, then Leo stopped laughing, Piper was up on the deck, for the first time in 2 weeks, since they had defeated Gaia. Her eyes were red raw from crying but she was trying to be stable. Then she turned and headed straight for Leo. Oh Hades, he thought. Percy and Frank seemed to pass a silent message to one another, before walking off. Leo gulped.

"Hey." He said, giving a small smile. Piper smiled back and looked at the astrolabe.

"Good luck." She said, which surprised Leo. "I hope you get her. And have better luck than I did." She said distantly.

"Piper-" He started. She held her hand up to stop him.

"The prophesy was destined, Jason's future couldn't have been changed. I should never have blamed you, heck, you defeated Gaia." She bit her lip, everyone was listening, though they were trying not to show it. "Nico helped me to understand, I can't blame you. No one can. Jason did his part, he swore an oath to keep us all safe, and he died doing that, for all of us." Nico's head fell, like he was embarrassed. Even Leo was speechless, Nico? That was odd. He hugged Piper, taking her by surprise.

"He was the best friend I could ever have asked for." Leo said. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Land ho!" Percy roared, Leo and Piper both turned, Ogygia.


	2. Leaving

Piper gave Leo's hand a squeeze. "I hope you get her." She wiped his forehead with her shirt. "Filthy." She laughed. Festus clicked.

"I know boy, we're here." They pulled up on the beach with the help of Percy's guidance. Everyone got off. Stepping onto the sand Leo looked back at the crew, but mainly Piper. She nodded to him, and he was off. He ran as fast as he could, slipping in the hot sand and ripping his old muddy pants on a large jagged rock. He saw the cave up a head. She was in there. Climbing up to the entrance he he paused.

What if someone else had come? What if she hadn't waited for him? What if she didn't want him anymore now that he'd made Zeus promise her freedom? What if... He curse. What if? His biggest what if. No, that wasn't going to be him.

He didn't exactly have the quietness of Nico but Leo slipped behind the curtain and saw Calypso. Her beautiful cinnamon hair was tied down her back, and her cream dress was swaying as she moved. Leo realised that she was folding clothes. And she was also mumbling to herself. She probably did that a lot, he thought, being all alone. "He won't come back." Calypso mumbled. Did she mean Leo? "But maybe... No, the fool wouldn't be able to." Leo grinned and tip toed over to her. He thought about talking, but he didn't know what to say, so he rapped his arms around her waist. She jumped and kicked back, sending Leo sprawling across the cave floor.

"What in the name of the gods?-" She froze, looking at Leo's dirty impish face. Leo stood up and brushed himself down.

"Very nice of you." He commented, grinning. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"You came back, you actually came back." She repeated. "Oh my gods." She flung her arms around his neck, almost making him fall out of the 'door'. He hugged her tightly, most likely covering her dress in machine oil.

"I came back, I said I would." He said into her neck. Her hair smelt like coconuts and heaven. "Your lack of faith in my mad skills is insulting." She playfully slapped his arm, drawing him back at arms length, cupping his face in her dainty hands.

Then she kissed him, and this time, Leo was ready. The cogs in Leo's head exploded with pressure, he could feel his heart pumping. Calypso. Calypso. Calypso. They broke away, smiling and breathing heavily.

Leo took her hand. "Are you ready to leave Ogygia?" He asked. She looked back, grabbing a bag.

"I packed this weeks ago, but I wasn't sure..." She looked embarrassed. Leo was so happy he could die. Not literally though.

"Good, it means we can leave sooner." Leo tugged on her arm, with a smile she followed him outside.

Hazel and Annabeth were sat on 2 rocks talking, Frank and Percy were laughing at something. Piper was lay on her back looking at the sky and Nico was sat looking grim on the sand, was that a sand castle he was building next to him?

"Hello everyone, I'd like you to meet Calypso!" Leo yelled, all heads turned. Percy looked down but Calypso smiled at him. They walked down onto the main stretch of the beach. Nico stood up, kicking his sand castle down as he did, no evidence.

He walked over to Calypso. "Hey. I'm Nico Di Angelo." He said quietly.

"I haven't seen a child of Hades in years." She smiled. "Or so many people." Hazel followed. "And another one."

Hazel grinned at her, then at Leo. "It's Pluto actually. And I'm Hazel Levesque." Calypso smiled wider.

"Ah, Camp Jupiter." She hugged Hazel, who was too shocked to move, then she hugged Nico. Poor kid, Leo thought, he looked petrified.

"Thanks." Hazel said, regaining her posture. Calypso bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, it's just.. You know.." She gestured. Leo shot Nico a warning look that said, be nice or you'll wake up on fire. Nico got the message because he managed to nod at her before walking away with Hazel. Frank and Percy followed.

"This is Frank Zhang." Leo explained.

"Ooh, a child of Mars, interesting." She decided on shaking his hand instead.

"It's great to meet you, after all that Leo has said." Frank told her before walking off with a wave. Calypso was practically glowing with happiness. Annabeth approached, probably scared to leave Percy with her. But Leo was there.

"Calypso..." He started, badly. Calypso gave him a kiss on the forehead, and amazingly Leo didn't feel jealous, she had chosen him.

"Thank you Percy Jackson, for keeping him alive for me." Percy went red and nodded.

"What Percy means is thank you." Annabeth filled in. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Daughter of Athena." Calypso noted. "How wonderful to meet you." They left, that just left Piper. Who walked over last.

"Hi Calypso. I'm so happy for you two." She said. "I'm Piper Mclean." Calypso frowned for a moment.

"You'll learn to deal with loss of love, trust me, it was my curse. It shouldn't have to be yours." She said sympathetically. Leo froze, that was touchy subject, but Piper simply hugged her.

"He is worth it." She mumbled.

"I know." Calypso mouthed as Piper walked back to join the others at the Argo 2. Looking back one last time at the island that she had called home for thousands of years. Her and Leo share a beautiful kiss on the sand before walking hand in hand onto the deck of the ship.

Calypso looks to the sky as they're sailing away, but she never looks back to Ogygia. Ever.

_**A/N: I wanted Leo to have a nice ending with Calypso, sorry for killing off Jason though. I just felt that I should at least stick with a way that Blood of Olympus could end.**_


End file.
